


A Tight Fit

by siobhrag



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Muggle London, Romance, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siobhrag/pseuds/siobhrag
Summary: There is a special reason (or two) why Harry always volunteers them to go into the Muggle world.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 102





	A Tight Fit

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed.

“Really, Potter, it’s beyond my understanding why you should always volunteer for such assignments.” Severus grumbled in a low voice, clutching the handpole as the train was swaying on its way to the next station. The carriage was overcrowded and Severus, with his head high above the majority of other passengers, was trying to protect Harry from being pushed all over. 

Harry smiled mysteriously and surreptitiously slithered his hand over Severus’ belt, wrapping Severus’ waist lightly. Snape’s open leather jacket was covering Harry’s arm from being seen by other passengers. 

When the train reached the station they needed, Severus grabbed Harry’s hand and pushed their way out of the carriage, none too gently at all. 

They reached the escalator and Severus let Harry go first. Harry went on eagerly, knowing that when he turned to against the movement of the machine, he would be standing face to face with Severus. 

It wasn’t often that Harry could reach Severus’ lips without standing on tiptoe. In fact, that was one of the reasons why Harry always volunteered to go on the exploring missions for the Order into the Muggle world. And London tube was the perfect place to kiss his reticent lover in public. Even Severus couldn’t deny that. 

Harry proceeded to doing just that, enjoying the warmth of Severus’ arms wrapped around his waist and a soft, brief touch of their lips. 

When the moving stairs were about to reach the top, Severus turned Harry gently in the correct direction, and propelled him to go forward with a gentle pat on the bum. Harry chuckled, surprising an old lady in front of him. 

When they emerged above the ground, Severus firmly grabbed Harry’s hand again and started to walk briskly. They couldn’t walk side by side, as the street was quite crowded as well. So Harry was trailing behind Severus, fully enjoying the second reason he liked those missions so much. 

The sight of Severus’ legs and arse in tight black jeans left no room for imagination. Harry rarely had an opportunity to enjoy the look of Severus wearing Muggle clothes. Severus’ omnipresent robes were nice, and he looked gorgeous in them as well. But those jeans... Harry thought he would have done anything Severus might ask of him just to see him in wearing those jeans more often. 

Severus stopped abruptly in front of the pedestrian crossing; the traffic light showed red. Harry, caught in his lascivious thoughts, bumped his nose right into Severus’ back.

“Potter, pay some attention to what you’re doing.” Severus turned and glared at Harry, who was rubbing his nose. “What had you so preoccupied, anyway?” Severus huffed. He really didn’t like those excursions into the Muggle world.

“Your arse.” Harry grinned at Severus. 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Really, Potter, right now? When we have an assignment to complete?”

Harry stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Severus’ waist. The man froze, frantically looking around. No one was paying them any attention. 

Harry brought his face close to Severus’ ear and whispered, “Can’t help it, you look gorgeous in those garments.” He kissed the side of Severus’ jaw briefly, while his hands roamed the nether regions of Severus’ body. 

“Potter.” Severus growled menacingly. He looked around again, and on seeing that the Muggles waiting for the traffic light to turn green still paid them no attention, brought one of his hands to the back of Harry’s head and lifted Harry’s face to his. “Just wait till we get back, Potter, and the pay back would be dire.” Severus caught Harry’s lips and kissed him ardently, making the boy’s lips red and swollen. 

The traffic light turned green and started beeping. Severus released Harry’s lips abruptly, grabbed his hand again and tugged him forward. Still dazed and smiling lopsidedly Harry followed, resuming his previous activity of ogling Severus’ arse. 

As they walked on, Harry shivered in anticipation of Severus’ pay back. He smiled as Severus briefly glanced back at him, throwing him a dirty look. Maybe, he would be able to persuade Severus to keep the jeans on for some time. Or, better yet, not to take them off at all, at least until Severus was finished administering his pay back on Harry.

Harry chuckled quietly. He really loved to go on the Order’s missions with Severus.


End file.
